Electrical microstimulation is an important and commonly used technique for exploring functional relationships within the central nervous system and is an emerging tool for artificially restoring function in brain and spinal cord targets. In Phase I we will determine the feasibility of a manufacturing a multichannel stimulator for basic neurophysiology and neuroprosthetics research. Our goal is to create a flexible, user-programmable, multichannel stimulator capable of complex stimulus delivery and control. Applications would include closed-loop control of motor stimulation, real-time microstimulation control based on multiple analog inputs, and the rapid prototyping and development of neuroprosthetic devices. This is an enabling technology for basic neurophysiology research, functional electrical stimulation, chronic neural implants, and neuroprosthetics.